Adicto a tu sonrisa, Luna
by LilyHerms
Summary: Theodore Nott es un chico solitario, pero cada vez siente más que necesita algo para rellenar su vida... algo o a alguien que le haga disfrutar y olvidarse de todo...


Claro que Theodore Nott era _sangre pura_, eso era tan incuestionable como que lord Voldemort también lo era. Su familia era una de las pocas que quedaban sin mezcla de sangre y eso todos lo sabían. Incluso los Malfoy.

Pero ahora que se paraba a pensar en un vacío compartimiento del Expreso, de regreso a Hogwarts donde cursaría su sexto año, se daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo. Y no era por su querida madre muerta prematuramente, si no porque a su padre lo acababan de mandar a Azkaban después de la batalla en el Ministerio.

Realmente no le importaba estar solo, pues él era una persona solitaria, y sobretodo, jamás iría con un grupito como el de Malfoy; no necesitaba esa aprobación que pudieras recibir de personas tan faltas de personalidad que se dejaban manejar como títeres. Sin embargo algo le faltaba, algo que no sabía qué era.

En esos momentos de cavilación, vio cómo una cabellera rubia pasaba por delante de su puerta moviéndose de arriba a bajo por los saltitos que daba su dueña. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica entró al compartimiento con una sonrisa soñadora en su pálida cara.

—Hola —saludó risueña—. Eres Theodore Nott, ¿verdad? —dijo sin dejar que el chico respondiera al saludo.

—Sí —contestó mientras intentaba descubrir el motivo de su visita.

Theo era un chico observador e inteligente (diría él con el orgullo Slytherin que los caracteriza), y le gustaba saber las reacciones de los demás antes de que ocurrieran. Le ayudaba a sentirse seguro ante las situaciones y sentir que llevaba el control.

—Te pareces a tu padre. Lo vi en el Ministerio, cuando intentaba atacarnos.

El tono de voz de Luna Lovegood no había cambiado en absoluto, aún cuando lo que acababa de decir era impactante para Theo.

—Hay una sección dedicada a los mortífagos que atraparon en el Ministerio —continuó la rubia señalando _El Quisquilloso_ que tenía en las manos—. ¿Quieres leerlo?

Nott se había quedado sin palabras, algo raro en él, pues siempre encontraba las palabras justas en el momento oportuno. La chica ya le extendía la revista para que la cogiera, así que, como si de un movimiento automático se tratase, la cogió.

La chica no esperó y salió del compartimiento, dejando al castaño confuso por el extraño comportamiento de esa chica. Todos habían oído hablar de Lunática Lovegood, de sus excentricidades, de sus aficiones a criaturas imaginarias… pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y ahora que lo había hecho, tenía la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica.

Después de la cena de selección de los alumnos de primer año, se retiró a su sala común. Cuando entró, vio a Draco junto a sus eternos amigos, además de Pansy y sus amigas. Una de ellas, Daphne Greengrass, lo recorrió de arriba a bajo, terminando con una sonrisa sugerente. Era algo extraño que las chicas se fijaran en él, ya que no tenía un atractivo como lo podría tener Malfoy. Era alto, bastante delgaducho, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos color marrón claro; podía pasar totalmente desapercibido en cualquier sitio, menos en Hogwarts, claro. En el colegio no era sólo un chico enclenque, era Nott, hijo de uno de los mortífagos fieles al Señor Tenebroso y de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico y eso, quieras o no, era algo que le hacía atractivo para las mujeres Slytherin.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, pues él ante todo era cortés, y a una dama no se le hacía ese feo. Después se retiró a su habitación tras despedirse de sus compañeros.

—Hola Lovegood —saludó Theo tras acercarse a la mesa de la Ravenclaw.

—Hola Theo —contestó ella tan risueña como siempre.

—Vengo a devolverte tu ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ —dijo tras sentir algo extraño al escuchar la naturalidad con la que había dicho su nombre.

—Gracias, pero podías quedártelo, tengo muchos más —contestó mirándolo con una sonrisa a los ojos.

Esto hizo que Theo no pudiera evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—No creo que tú seas igual que tu padre —soltó de pronto la rubia antes de que él se marchara—. Pareces buena persona y no creo que me atacaras como él —terminó diciendo sin dejar de mirar su plato.

Theo la miró por unos instantes; llevaba el pelo suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, se fijó en que su varita se posaba detrás de su oreja y sonrió por la ocurrencia.

—Adiós, Theo, tengo que ir a mi primera clase del curso —dicho eso se levantó y se marchó. Lo mismo hizo el castaño.

El curso pasaba sin novedades para él, pues todo seguía igual: su padre en la cárcel, su abuelo no le mandaba nada (el hombre era demasiado mayor como para preocuparse por el repentino nieto que tenía que cuidar) y seguía igual de solo que el primer día de colegio.

Estaba en la biblioteca terminando de buscar cierta información para un trabajo, cuando un reflejo dorado pasó por su lado y se detuvo frente a él.

—Hola Theo —saludó como siempre Luna.

—Hola Lovegood —saludó sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

—¿Me prestas ese libro después de que termines tú? —preguntó mirándolo con esos ojos saltones de color claro.

—Claro. En cuanto termine te lo dejo —contestó sin mirarla todavía.

—Vale, estoy en aquella mesa —señaló dos mesas más lejanas y regresó a ella.

En ese momento entró Millecent Bulstrode junto a Daphne Greengrass y se sentaron cerca del chico. Pronto notó las miradas de las chicas y escuchó las sonrisitas de éstas. Cuando era más joven, odiaba a ese tipo de chicas; tontas superficiales que lo único que les importaba era el prestigio y el dinero que tengas. Pero hacía unos años había descubierto que no eran sólo un cuerpo bonito, si no que cada una de ellas tenía sus inquietudes y preocupaciones. Realmente no soportaba escuchar las tonterías que le contaban, pero descubrió que era una buena forma de conseguir lo que quería de ellas. Una cosa era ser un solitario, pero seguía siendo un hombre y como tal tenía sus necesidades.

Era realmente molesto tener a dos personas observándote mientras intentas leer un libro. Por algo le gustaba estar solo, nadie lo molestaba con estupideces. No quería ser grosero, pero si no se marchaban pronto, tendría que decirles algo.

—Hola Theo. —Por un momento le vino a la cabeza la voz de cierta rubia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Daphne.

—Hola Greengrass —y siguió con su lectura a ver si así se daba por aludida y se marchaba.

—Quería preguntarte algo —se la notaba nerviosa y el chico levantó la cabeza—. Dentro de poco hay una salida a Hogsmeade… y me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo.

Nott se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pues no le apetecía ir, y ¿qué iba a hacer él con Daphne en Hogsmeade? No encontraba sentido a aquello, no lograba ubicarse con ella en aquel lugar.

—Verás… te agradezco que quieras ir conmigo, pero… no, gracias.

La cara de la chica era para lanzarle un _Petrificus_. Estaba segura de que no la rechazaría; él le devolvía la sonrisa, cosa que no hacían muy a menudo los chicos de Slytherin, y eso debía significar que sentía algo por ella… Theo sin cambiar de expresión volvió a su lectura mientras las dos amigas desaparecían por la puerta.

Apenas unos segundos después, alguien volvió a acercarse a él, sacándolo de nuevo de su lectura. Ya le había dejado claro que no quería ir con ella, ¿por qué se empeñaba en seguir molestándolo?

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó elevando un poco la voz, por lo que la señora Pince le llamó la atención.

Pero eso no le importó en absoluto, al girarse para mirar a la chica, se había encontrado la cara risueña de Luna Lovegood, que parecía haberse entristecido un poco.

—Eres un poco grosero —dijo Luna incriminándolo—. Quería decirte que ya no necesitaba el libro. Adiós, Theo —esto último lo dijo en el mismo tono de siempre.

Sin poder reaccionar, ella ya se había marchado. Pero él sentía que la había ofendido y decidió que más tarde se disculparía con ella.

Luna miraba a través de la ventana de uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Fuera estaba lloviendo, por lo que los alumnos estaban dentro del castillo refugiados del agua. Sólo unos pocos se atrevían a salir.

Ella sonrió cuando vio a una alumna de primero correr hacia el castillo para no mojarse, mientras pisaba los pequeños charcos que se estaban formando salpicando el césped ya húmedo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del alféizar de la ventana y anduvo hasta la gran puerta de entrada al castillo, dispuesta a salir.

Theodore cerraba un libro que acababa de terminar de leer. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, ese final del libro le había gustado. No es que leyera mucho, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba disfrutar evadiéndose de la realidad. No supo porqué, pero en ese momento, justo cuando cerró el libro, pensó en la chica rubia, Lovegood, esa extraña criatura que únicamente sonreía y parecía que no tuviera preocupaciones. Ojalá él pudiera olvidar sus problemas y aunque sea sólo por un momento… disfrutar.

Se levantó de la cama, donde había estado leyendo, y salió en busca de la persona a la que le debía una disculpa. Subió las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, se dirigía a la biblioteca pues no sabía dónde podía estar. Sin embargo, paró en seco al ver una melena rubia dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada. Antes de poder reaccionar, vio cómo ella se disponía a salir con total tranquilidad.

—¡Lovegood! —la llamó el chico. Ella se giró al oír su apellido.

—Hola Theo, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Luna con una sonrisa.

—Bien. ¿Vas a salir con esta lluvia? —preguntó el castaño que ya no sabía qué decir, pues parecía que aquella chica no le guardaba ningún rencor por lo de la biblioteca.

—Sí. Es algo que me gusta hacer. ¿Vienes? —le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Nott se quedó mirando a la extraña chica, pensando si alguien podía estar tan loco como para irse con ella fuera.

—¿No te apetece olvidarte por un momento de todo y dejarte llevar? —preguntó sonriente la chica.

La boca de Theo estaba semiabierta del impacto de esa pregunta. Sin ser consciente de sus actos, estiró su mano hacia la de Luna, la cual ella aferró con suavidad para tirar de él hacia el exterior de Hogwarts.

Sus ropas empezaron a mojarse por las gotas de agua que caían sin cesar. No había nadie en los jardines, sólo estaban ellos dos: Theo de pie, inmóvil mirando a Luna girar sobre sí misma con la cabeza hacia el cielo dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro. Un ángel, eso es lo que le pareció a Theo, un ángel dorado. Sonrió y sólo con esa visión su mundo se vio reducido a ese momento, a esa chica, a esas gotas que surcaban la pálida piel de aquella _lunática_, pero más cuerda que cualquier persona que él hubiera conocido.

Sin poder remediarlo se acercó a ella. Luna paró para mirarlo con una sonrisa viendo al chico empapado de pies a cabeza. Su pelo castaño, casi negro al estar mojado, caía sobre su cara ocultando a medias sus ojos claros. Cerró los suyos azules para disfrutar lo que sabía que iba a pasar y pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, húmedos, fríos, suaves.

Se separó de la chica lentamente para mirarla a los ojos y ver de nuevo esa sonrisa a la que estaba empezando a ser adicto.

—Nunca dejas de sonreír… —no era una pregunta.

—Me gustan tus labios. ¿Puedes volver a besarme?

Él sonrió y, de forma automática, la besó.


End file.
